Triberga
by rotherdan
Summary: Hi I'm a new writing looking for some feed back on the story I've been writing. I take all feedback negative and positive to help me grow in what I love doing.


Inside a cavernous chamber, a young man stands defiant staring into the abyss of darkness. The chamber had an eerie silver light which glowed at certain points; it lit up the young man's bruised face showing his eyes which had moments earlier shown anger, were now confused as they tried to figure out what they had just witnessed. Down his bruised face and towards his scraped neck the light flickered against his silver necklace around his neck. Resting on his ripped white T-shirt was a silver plated dragon which seemed to be breathing with the young man. "Well what is your choice?" demanded the voice, from the abyss which seemed now to be moving in a gentle side to side motion. The young man looked down towards the dragon and gently caressed it with his left hand and softly sang.

"In the heart of darkness I still feel you near

As the sun sets into the sea

My love for thee will never be set free

While the moon rises towards the twilight skies

Midnight surely on the horizon, the ticking demon strikes his drums

Will I ever see your faces again; no I can't believe these lies"

Chapter one

Parting for now

From inside a large settlement, two figures moved silently through the sandy courtyard and towards the main pathway which lead to the entrance of the settlement. Down the long and winding pathway lit by old fashioned lanterns, they could hear the familiar and peaceful crackling through the air. The crackling was the ancient magic that surrounded the settlement, keeping all dangers far away. As they neared the end of the pathway, they both realised that once they stepped across it and out into the unknown world that was forever changing, they would have to rely on their instincts to guide them on their perilous journey.

They gazed lovingly into each others eyes and began to run into the darkness of the forest that lay ahead of them. The trees had grown wild and stretched miles towards the skies, forming grotesque figures that would give anyone goosebumps. The ground was covered with overgrown roots which appeared to move, trying to trip any unwary travellers. With a thick white mist covering the floor, the forest was no easy place to escape. The figures pushed through the undergrowth, manoeuvring through the large trees, while being careful not to get too close. Through the first hour of their journey, they moved deeper into dangerous territory but closer to their intended goal which many had failed to reach alone. The man turned around sharply and looked around with narrowed eyes. The woman turned to watch him closely, as she did her heart turned cold, as a warm breeze brushed across her warm glowing cheeks; she gave a deep sigh as if releasing something into the air. "Cassandra" whispered the man as he slowly lent towards her. "Marcus now is the time and it gains closer my dear." She replied with a half-hearted smile.

"Then my beloved go, go now and I shall meet thee there." He commanded. She moved closer to him and stoked his long smooth black hair, and gazed deeply into his dark brown eyes. She kissed his firm lips, a kiss which seemed to last her lifetime, she released herself from him; turning away she dashed away from him. He stretched his arm towards her fading outline. In a strange twisting motion, first his hand, then his arm and then his entire body turned red. Some distance behind him came a wild screeching. He heard the sound of a stampede heading in his direction. Closer and closer it came until he could hear the heavy breathing of something hungry that had his scent, gaining closer to its intended prize, in which its master would award the beast very handsomely for the prize kill. "So you've finally come to meet me?" Marcus smirked to himself. He spun around removing a light black cloak; as it fell to the ground it dispersed into the air. The eight-blood red eyed beast that had been hunting him for longer than they both could remember, screamed in pain, as Marcus' silver chest plate shone its holy light towards it. Suddenly all his armour shone. With slight of hand, he pulled his bow from behind him and began to kneel on the ground whilst with his right hand; he picked a pinch of untainted soil and held his hand out towards the beast. "My fallen brother's in arms, return to me and help me defeat the cursed brethren of evil that we endlessly battle!" He yelled. The beast lunged towards Marcus as he pulled his bow strings and shot a violet-purple arrow towards it at close range, engulfing the area in deep violet-purple fog.

In the forest, Cassandra was struggling carrying the grey sack which hung tightly around her waist, it held her entire family's hopes and dreams. She knew that the events to come would take her away from everything and everyone she cared so much about. Her heart was set; this fate could not be changed for now. However, if their mission succeeded there would be a glimmer of hope to change everything. As doubt entered her mind, she could see the old oak tree which had the sacred lantern attached to it, whose flame burned eternally. The lantern was created many years ago as a beacon, to inform travellers that the town which had once been heavily cursed; was close by. "Cassandra, you must hurry, time can not wait for you to dawdle now." A terrified voice whispered. "Surely it can not be you" Cassandra spoke aloud. However, she knew the voice was right and pushed on towards the magical multicoloured beam that she could see a hundred feet away ahead. As she came closer to the area around the magical multicoloured beam, the surroundings became more peaceful. The beam's magical humming was growing louder and louder, as she crept nearer to it. Cassandra was still cautious as she darted from tree to tree, trying to avoid any unwanted attention but she couldn't escape the feeling that something was not right; that it had all been too easy for her to leave their home and make her way here.

Standing close to the multicoloured beam she placed her hand onto it and felt the power surging towards her. At that moment Cassandra's long curly brown hair began to rise up and down while her emerald-green eyes widened with delight. Her deep royal blue dress, which stopped just below her knees slowly shimmered with tiny jewels, that were delicately sewn on and were humming to the multicoloured beam's magical song, which made its power of protection stronger. Cassandra was overcome by its power and embraced in its song, but even though she sang, the words were distorted. Anyone close by would have heard nothing. Moments later the beam began to wince in pain, as a large hole appeared from where her hand had been placed. She smiled happily and headed through the hole, within an instant the hole had closed. Knowing the way would be safe, she slowly walked the last fifty feet to her destination. The forest skyline was different to her previous setting, much more like her own home, open and free with the sun shining down and normal birds tweeting. Then she found herself standing in front of the sixty mile high wall which was half covered in moss, the rest was as sharp as knives. Cassandra slowly raised her arms and concentrated all her thoughts into a single motion, she slammed her arms to the ground, the wall began to shake then it split revealing a small crevasse. Through this she was able to move herself to get to the protected town inside.

On the other side of the crevasse, she was in a town which had changed radically since her first visit. She stared in astonishment as she walked onto a cool hard surface, she jumped back in fright. For this uneven surface was completely alien to her, then she felt the love that surrounded the town, there were no traces of evil that had once tainted this place. However, she knew that her time here was limited and with that thought, she moved onwards towards the Town Hall which stood in the place where she first met the Greater Evil's mercenary. Cassandra moved slowly up the white stones steps. When she reached the second step from the top, she knelt down and carefully undid the grey sack. Gently opening the sack she revealed her sleeping baby, she placed her baby on the large step and placed a small jewelled scroll on its chest. Cassandra smiled sweetly as a small tear rolled down her face and dropped onto her son's forehead. She kissed her son and said. "My sweet angel, I leave you here to grow strong and safe. I wish there was another way but it's for the best. One day we shall be together, oh what a joyous occasion it will be. I hope you remember and feel that your father and I love you more than life itself, this is just a parting for now my love." She released herself from the emotional trauma of abandoning her own flesh and blood, and set off back towards the crevasse. At the exit, she turned around and saw a group of people at the top of the steps. She saw a young man and his wife at the side of him holding her baby. She looked lovingly and gave a firm nod before disappearing into the crevasse.

Mayor Alexander Moon looked at the sleeping baby and then towards where the strangely dressed lady had been. Thoughts clouded his mind, a frown appeared across his face, just as he was about to speak, a blood curdling scream echoed across the town. Alexander looked up to the sky and saw dark clouds appear above him. "I knew this day would come but I'd always hope it wouldn't be in my lifetime." He solemnly said.

Chapter Two

Growing Concerns

Alexander strolled across Moonlight-bridge, stopping halfway, he moved towards the left side and looked into the babbling grey stream below. His thoughts were clouded just like they had been six years ago, when the strange lady had left the child with them. It was no surprise that one day, a child would be left in their care but he had wished that it would not happen to him. The treaty had been decreed between his father and the outsiders' leader that this in fact would happen. He tried his best not to dwell on this matter but the influence this child may have could jeopardise everything that this town once tried to stand for and failed eighty years before.

He pulled himself away from his thoughts and moved from the bridge and headed towards Shuttlecock Way, where he lived. He heard infectious laughter that made him grin, turning around he noticed a young girl with long brown hair and wearing a beige dress. "Hello there young lady, where's your mommy?" he asked. "Mommy's back home but I'm not to speak to strangers." The little girl answered as she curtsied. "That's very good advice. However, I'm the Mayor of Triberge, I'm quite surprised I've never seen you before." "Well, you wouldn't have since I'm dreaming, I closed my eyes while on the swing in the garden." The little girl chuckled as she began to skip away. "Alexander who are you talking to." Elizabeth asked as she moved down the road. Elizabeth was elegantly dressed in a light blue shawl and a slightly tight grey knee high skirt. Her auburn hair was tied in a bun and her perfect features and exquisite complexion reminded Alexander how lucky he was to have such a fine wife. Alexander turned to Elizabeth and met her dark brown eyes and replied. "I'm just introducing myself to this little giggly monster." He pointed to where the little girl had been but now there was no sign of her. He looked bemused and then shook his head. "Hmm, I guess she must have run home but she spoke quite strangely." "Darling, all children are like that. Now come on, your mother will be having kittens if we're not back soon." She answered while taking his arm and gently moving up Shuttlecock Way and towards their home.

Their home was a two storey house, there lived Alexander, Elizabeth, his mother and his beautiful daughter Sienna. He moved into the lounge, removed his grey jacket and looked into the large mirror. His tired oriental eyes showed that his job as Mayor; was a gruelling one, once at work he was constantly kept busy all hours. His slowly greying hair was a sign that he was either gracefully growing old or the heavy weight of office was causing his black hair to turn slowly white. Alexander rubbed his cheeks and sighed as he moved away from the mirror, he walked towards the dining area, where the mahogany dining table was dressed with a silk table cloth and an eighteenth century fine China dinner service. The large west facing window looked out onto the back garden.

The sound of children laughing could be heard, as he drew closer to the window his heart sunk as he saw the children playing tag. Outside playing happily were Sienna, Joe Stephenson, Paul Malone and Steven Horne. All the boys were wearing jeans and different plain coloured T-shirts while Sienna was wearing a red and white dress. Watching them lovingly was Alexander's mother Esmeralda. The seventy year old Chinese lady stood on the porch holding an old walking cane, inscribed with a language that was lost to the new world. Alexander watched his wife and mother exchange loving hugs, while the children played happily, blissfully. Then much to his dismay, though at the tender age of six he saw Sienna look at one of the boys in a different way. He knew he must nip this in the bud as soon as possible. No way was his daughter going to be with an orphan. Paul Malone and Stephen Horne were both orphans in Triberge. He hated the fact that they both arrived virtually at the same time. However, he couldn't remember which one had come first or how one of them came to be here.

This was a growing concern for him, with the children spending more time with them, sooner or later something would happen but how could he stop this from happening. Even thinking of it, made him infuriated to the point he had only felt once when he learnt the terrible truth about his legacy and possible future. Now he'd have to consider a way of breaking up the friendship between his daughter and her friends. As he pondered on his thoughts, he moved away from the window and moved into the lounge.

He quietly sat on a leather recliner and went into a deep thought, not even noticing the four children running through the house playing hide and seek. Esmeralda moved through into the lounge and saw her son, she instantly knew what he was thinking and knew the pathway it would take not only him but the whole inhabitants of Triberge. "Elizabeth since it's such a glorious day, why not take the children outside to the playing field" she encouraged. "Of course sweet Esmeralda. Let's go children and Paul, Joe could you please grab the rounders equipment?" asked Elizabeth. "Can I help too?" enquired Stephen as he tugged on Elizabeth's skirt. "Oh Stephen I almost forgot you were here, of course you can help sweetie." She replied. Stephen giggled as he ran towards Joe and Paul, as they struggled to carry the equipment. Soon enough Elizabeth and the children were leaving the house leaving mother and son alone to talk.

Esmeralda slowly moved towards her troubled son and gently placed her hand on to his forehead, breaking his train of thoughts he looked up and saw the her dark browns eyes looking straight through to his soul. "Please mother, I'm trying to figure things out" he pleaded. "I know what you're trying to do son but please do not take this path. It won't be good for you or this town," she warned. "I'm thinking only of the town and Sienna, I shall not allow her to fall in love with an orphan who came from God knows where!" "Alexander stop it! You do not know what you're saying and even if she fell for an orphan, what would it matter? She's young and a very beautiful girl, soon all the boys will be after her." "Other boys are fine but I shall not have her cavorting around Paul or Stephen, both them boys were left here and it's wrong." "Stephen, ooh son you must stop this hatred from building up, it will overcome your goodness and let the evil that hides within pour out. Remember the treaty must be upheld at all cost but there's more to it than meets the eye, even you my dear must understand that my time will be short with you; in fact its long overdue!"

Esmeralda lovingly stroked his cheek trying to find the good that once stirred in her son's heart. Alexander knocked her hand away and jumped away from the recliner and headed towards the front door and turned back to face his mother. "I shall put an end to this mother even with your threats, I shall see that Triberge will remain perfect in every way and both them boys especially, Paul shall not have my love or respect. Bad blood Malone is what people shall think and that's a fact!" slamming the front door behind him. He left Esmeralda clutching her walking stick tightly while tears streamed down her face. "Oh Alexander how wrong you are my love, the bitterness that fuels your emotions shall inevitably be yours and this town's downfall, just like your father and the two founders who died for love and greed eighty years ago.

Chapter Three

Shadows of the past

Alexander stormed down Shuttlecock Way and out towards the playing field where he could see Elizabeth refereeing the rounders game that the children were joyfully playing. He was about to run over and send Paul and Stephen back to the orphanage, when he froze in his tracks and saw something that made him blink twice.

Standing on a bridge he saw images of people dressed in the early nineteenth century clothing, with their arms raised towards the sky, they were chanting something he could not hear and then they all had their throats sliced and fell into the stream. He ran towards the bridge only to be met by the image of his father knelt on the ground crying and then he heard a speech that sent a cold chill down his spine. "Pitiful man! You would have never sacrificed one of your townspeople, so I, once again did it for you! Never shall you be released from his power not even your children, will escape your fate ha-ha!" "No." Screamed Alexander as he fell to his knees in the same spot his father had done sixty years ago to the day. When he opened his eyes he was surrounded by a crowd of people, until Ranger Smyth broke them and helped him up and into his Jeep.

Soon they were driving away from the crowd and up Smelting Road which led past the industrial estate which housed several factories where most of the residents worked. Past the estate the Jeep moved right towards Limbic Vale which was next to the dirt trail that ran around the edge of the wall. At the top of the vale stood the Ranger's lodge. The Jeep slowly came to a halt. Alexander and Ranger Smyth moved inside the lodge.

Back at the playing field Elizabeth could feel the tension that her husband had left still lingered around the area, she noticed that the air was changing. She turned to see Esmeralda moving down the road slowly while humming an ancient melody that seemed to make people's movement grow slower and slower. Even time itself seemed to slow down as the ball Paul had thrown was now slowly moving through the air. Elizabeth gently raised her arm and began to make it glide through the air, helping the magical tune radiate through the whole town. Soon afterwards the tune stopped and normality resumed throughout the town. Sienna swung her bat and watched the ball fly high into the air, as she realised her phenomenal swing she began to race around each mark to secure her score. "Well done darling!" Cheered Esmeralda.

After the match ended Sienna ran to her grandmother and gave her a loving hug. "Did you see me play grandma, wasn't I a good girl?" she asked excitedly. "You were amazing my dear, you'll surely be able to do anything when you put your mind to it. Here's something that I want you to have to always remember me by." Esmeralda retrieved from a pocket of her pink cardigan a necklace, which looked antique. The chain was nine carat gold and the large emerald was encrusted with small diamonds, rubies and sapphires shaped into the cross of Lorraine. Sienna's eyes filled with tears of joy as she touched the splendour of the necklace. "Now of course my dear you're too young to wear it now but when the time comes, it will be there waiting for you and I will always be here for you when you wear it my love" Esmeralda kissed her granddaughter on both cheeks and gently took her by the hand and escorted her and Joe back home.

Elizabeth took both Paul and Stephen to the orphanage and then headed slowly across Moonlight bridge and slowly examined each nook and cranny to see if there was any trace of what had freaked her husband out. She knew that deep down something had stirred deep within his soul but would this be the undoing of Alexander or the making? That night Alexander had stayed at the Ranger's Lodge all night, explaining to Ranger Alfonzo Smyth the edited version of the treaty and how he needed to make sure either Paul or Stephen have as little contact with his daughter as possible. "Alexander what you're asking me to do is very wrong, do you realise this?" "I do Alfonzo but I shall not standby and let the evil which courses through either Paul or Stephen's veins contaminate my daughter's purity. Please I'm begging you to help me protect my little girl." "Fine as you're the Mayor of our town I shall do what I can but we need more help when they go to school." "Don't fret I'm on the school board I shall make sure everyone dances to my tune Alfonzo." The two men laughed while shaking hands on the amazing idea they'd come up with.

Although Sienna was guarded most of the time from having any contact with Stephen or Paul, she even dated a young man called Mark Thrisk for a short time. However, the course of true love can't and won't be stopped and soon she was having a secret relationship with the orphan that her father tried so hard to stop happening. If Alexander had only listened to his mother's warning then maybe this seemingly picture perfect town that he tried his utmost to uphold, might have survived for another hundred years. However, the town that lies unknowingly deep within a forest, protected by a fortified wall from an unknown enemy, will soon see history repeating itself. As a teenage Sienna and her friends uncover the truth behind the lies that have shaped the very foundations of the town they call Triberge.

Chapter Four

Dangerous and Unnerving Times

As the sun was rising, its rays lit up the town of Triberge. It was peaceful and quaint; there was the town hall, church, grocery store, garage, school and the home for misled children. The town itself was enclosed by a fortified wall which stood at least fifty feet high. In the middle of Triberge was a lake which cut off into a stream that led under the splendid Moonlight Bridge and out into the forest. The only exit out of Triberge was a road past the Ranger's Lodge. Beyond Triberge was a forest which spanned over a thousand acres, it was forbidden that anyone should ever enter the forest.

Now the sun was quite high in the sky, its rays were lighting up Shuttlecock Way and shining through the window of number twenty-three. Inside the bedroom the sunlight was slowly moving up the bed of Sienna Moon. Slowly, the rays moved up towards her face. Her beautiful complexion began to glow as the light moved across her face, causing her eyes to flutter as she slowly stirred from her peaceful dream.

She began to stretch and yawn as she awoke, slowly opening her eyes to reveal the most beautiful blue eyes, like sapphires shining back at you. She moved her lilac duvet and slowly got out of bed and walked across to a small white chair, placing her hands on her dresser she looked into an oval mirror. She gave a small yawn and reached with her left hand into the top drawer, she took out a silver plated hair brush and laid it on top of the dresser.

Sienna rose from the chair and headed towards the large walk-in wardrobe and opened the door. She began to undress from her pink pyjamas into blue denim jeans, a white t-shirt and a navy blue cardigan on top. She put on some pink socks and a pair of white Nike trainers then walked away from the wardrobe, closing the door. She went back past the chair and out across the landing. Sienna could hear her parents snoring as she tip-toed across the landing past their bedroom and into the bathroom, where she washed and brushed her teeth before heading back into her bedroom.

Now back in her room she sat on her chair, picked up the brush and began to brush her hair which shined in the light. When she finished she placed the brush back in the drawer, then carefully placed both hands at each side of the mirror and slowly moved it back and forth until she heard a click. She tilted the mirror backwards until a small hatch could be seen, then carefully opened it and pulled out a necklace with a large opal in the centre, which had small gems encrusted around it; she placed it around her neck and walked towards the wardrobe, opened the left door and looked into the full size mirror. Sienna was looking immaculate as she normally did. She is five foot seven and has long strawberry blonde hair, which always looks perfect due to her dedicated brushing. She has a great physique as she's a champion gymnast. Sienna is very warm-hearted and caring towards others, always trying to help anyone she could. However, she would always follow her heart even to the disapproval of her father. She gave a warm smile and carefully closed the door and quickly went over to her bed, to collect her mobile phone from under her pillow. She placed it in her right pocket and crept slowly out of her bedroom, along the landing and tipped toed across towards the staircase and lightly footed down towards the lounge. She went across the lounge into the kitchen and slowly out of the backdoor, she pulled the door silently to.

Now she was out she jogged out of the garden and down Shuttlecock Way. As she was approaching the end of her road her mobile began to vibrate; she reached into her pocket and removed it. She stopped and pressed the answer button which revealed a reminder. "18.08.2010 08.00 MEET AT MOONLIGHT BRIDGE". Sienna checked the time and smiled, she made her way towards the large playing field and in the distance she could see the beginning of Moonlight Bridge.

As she approached nearer she could see the splendour of the structure. The bridge was one of the first structures to be built when the town was first founded. It had white oak decking and marble hand rails; on each side of the hand rails at the beginning, middle and end were large lamp posts resembling stems rising up and carefully holding glass orbs, so when the sun had gone down, it looked like fireflies at night. These were new features upgraded ten years ago but the bridge still had some of the foundations from which it was originally built. As Sienna stepped on to the bridge, she took a deep breath and walked across then stopped just before half way. She walked to the left side of the bridge and held on to the hand rail.

She peered over into the stream below, which gave her a sense of tranquillity as it flowed gently by. About a metre away from her stood a boy. He's eighteen years old, he's Paul Malone. Paul has chin length thick jet black hair and dark brown eyes which show mystery and passion. He's wearing a long black coat and muddy black jeans and a blue t-shirt, with dirty blue trainers. His troubled gaze was directed at the stream before he glanced up towards Sienna, then looked back towards the stream and sighed.

"Why do we always meet here?" "Because this is the safest place where we won't get caught" "Yes, safe so he won't find us together" "Please don't talk about Father like that, he only has my best interest at heart" "I'm sorry but why does he hate me so, he looks at me like I'm scum" "I know my love, and I truly wish I knew why but I've tried to talk to him before and you know how that ended" "Well I wish he would tell me who I really am, for the last seventeen years and two month I spent my life growing up in that home, no other child has ever been brought there" "Paul all you need to know now is that I love you. No one, not even my father, can tell that is not true because you own my heart, my soul forever my love, remember my heart beats to yours" reminded Sienna as she placed her hand on Paul's t-shirt feeling his heart beat. He placed his hand on hers and looked down into her eyes.

He's six foot and, because he was abandoned, people told him he was trouble and he was given the surname Malone. He took Sienna's hand and led her away off the bridge and whispered in her ear "As the moon fades into the day, the sun shall set into the seas; my love for thee shall never be set free". Sienna smiled then slowly and unwillingly let her fingers slip through Paul's hand and down to her side. They walked towards Molten Lane and up its winding street and took their next left through Old Straken Alley and up to Triberge School gates.

As Sienna and Paul moved through the school gates and headed towards the school's main doors they heard "Sienna where do you think you are going?". Turning around they saw Marcia Mercedes standing in there in her gymnasium leotard. Her right hand was glided across her dark African skin of her forearm while her left hand was fixing her braided hair. Her frustrated eyes were fixed upon Sienna for some unknown reason. "Hey Marcia, what's up?" she replied. "What's wrong, seriously girl? We've only got a competition in three hours and you say what's up like it's an ordinary day." "Oh yeah, it's that international track meet from the other schools today" chuckled Paul. "Hey Mr Loner, just because you choose not to participate and don't share the excitement of this day, doesn't mean the rest of us don't, and for your information it's just one school, however, I don't recall its name. Anyhoo come on Cee-Cee" squealed Marcia, as she bounced away towards the gymnasium.

"Cee-Cee, whatever next? " he sighed as he cheekily squeezed her bottom before walking off towards the main doors. "Paul, you know I hate that nickname and what are you like?" she said as her cheeks blushed, just the feel of his hands made her skin electrify with excitement and always kept her wanting more. He turned around and smiled while shrugging his shoulders. "I guess I'm in love with the most beautiful girl but I just can't tell the whole world, shush, it's a secret" putting his finger to his lips as he slid through the doorway. Sienna was dumbfounded and quickly checked around to see if anyone had seen that pure moment of bliss. Seeing no-one around, she quickly jogged over to the gymnasium doors to get ready for rehearsals and then to try and keep her championship title.

As Paul was moving through the corridors, he noticed the usual crowds of pupils gathering and he could see the adrenaline starting to pump through their bodies due to the excitement of fresh new faces entering their town. He was not excited at all. For him it was just another day start to finish, in this town he called home but was not. He was isolated by the fact of being abandoned and left to be raised with no kin to call his own. Always feeling alone, apart from when Sienna was close by, even being in the same room sent shock-waves through his body. His skin would get goosebumps when she touched his and he knew she felt the same. One day he would marry her and have a proper family, unlike the one he had now.

Moving up the north staircase, he saw Joe Stephenson quietly reading a book. He was resting his entire body on the large ledge that occupied the main window on the stairwell. The view outside of the window was directly over the football field. Paul tapped the book, making Joe nearly lose his balance and tumble off. "Didn't your dad ever tell you that it will make you go blind" smirked Paul. "Hey Paul, you nearly gave me a heart attack, it is all educational mate. I am surprised you saw me, the goon patrol walked straight past". Paul rubbed the top of Joe's shaven head and said "Think of that as a positive pal, it lets you survive for another ear bashing from them later on , as you know as well as I do they will be back for us". Paul left Joe and went straight towards his first lesson.

Joe went back to his book on Human Biology, while his left eye leaned through the glass of the window and down towards the group of cheerleaders who were practising in front of the warm up match of the Triberge football team. Dashing across the pitch was Steven Horne who had just stolen the football from Michael Gregory, who was too busy eye-balling the head cheerleader, Tina Hobson. Her hazel eyes showed cunning with adoration and her black hair was in tight pigtails that looked like they were going to make her fall backwards any moment; she is five foot nine. She was climbing up the top of the newly formed pyramid and started chanting at the top of her voice "Triberge, Triberge the land of the three hills, victory shall overcome us, as your defeat drowns you. Go Triberge" She gave her chants all her might of love she had inside of her, unfortunately she never used it.

Drooling from his mouth which was dripping off his chin, Michael was unaware of the elbow coming straight at him. With one powerful blow, his whole body went flying down into the mud. "Next time watch where your eyes are goggling" yelled Mark Thrisk, as he ran his hands through his blonde spiky hair before he shot a large spit on top of Michael's head". Mark control your temper and Michael get off the fucking ground you pussy!" Screamed coach Druggan from the sidelines. The Aberdeenshire mid forties man, had more ink on him then any other resident of Triberge. If it was not hot women, tattoos or football, talking to him was a waste of his time. Next thing he suddenly spotted Stephen with the football , gliding passed the other players. "Fuck that boy has got stealth, I couldn't even see him myself" he screamed while jumping up and down in excitement. Stephen lined the shot and struck the football with so much force that it went straight past the goalie and whacked the back of the net. Stephen slid on his knees through the mud pulling his football shirt off over his athletic body as mud splattered over his face and shaven head.

From the side-lines and walking away from the football field, was Gemma Hawthorne who was wearing her brightest pink combo of skirt, blouse and high-heels. She tutted to herself about the applause Stephen was getting and rolled her eyes as she lifted her glasses off her face and placed them into her long blonde hair which had two chop sticks elegantly placed. She was moving towards the gymnasium and just about to reach for the door, when it suddenly came flying towards her. "Eeek" She squealed just barely jumping away, as Dennis and Murphy Washington came barging through, hardly noticing her even while she was vexing at them for nearly killing her.

The nearly identical sixteen year old twins had shoulder length black hair, bushy eyebrows and light grey eyes. The guys stood at five foot eleven and weighed twelve stone, wearing scruffy jeans and t-shirts with tares galore. They were both always covered in bruises, no doubt due to a fight with some unexpected victim or themselves; they were more thugs than human beings, but they would always remain loyal to each other and of course Mark, never questioning his motives, but if you were to scratch deep enough you would notice that the brothers are not identical at all. Murphy began to run towards where Mark was on the pitch while Dennis began to look shifty around and then double back the way he came.

Travelling through the forest down a sandy makeshift road, was a black coach with the year eleven pupils from Clifton Comprehensive School. They were all eager for today's match, even though they could not recall which town they were playing and were dumbfounded why they were moving through a forest to get there. Looking outside the windows they could see dark shadows swarming through the trees on each side, some that gave the appearance of things seen in nightmares. "What are those things inside the forest?" asked a pupil. "Quiet down, have you never seen animals of the forest before?" yelled a coach from the front. "Pesky kids letting their imagination run wild" he sniggered to the driver of the coach, who in turn nodded with agreement.

As the black coach moved closer towards Triberge the shadows seemed to circle around the edges of the road, building a momentum of force. A pupil screamed inside the coach, seeing a giant razor claw shoot out of the darkness aiming to strike the rear wheel, which would cause the coach to become unstable and derail into the forest. Before the claw swiped the intended tyre it suddenly repelled back into the dark from which it came, by a group of glowing figures. Who were now chasing the coach itself along the ground and up in the trees. The coach slowly came to a halt as it reached a stop sign three hundred yards away from the entrance of Triberge.

As it stopped, three mysterious figures, translucent in light, bombarded the coaches front door, which caused screams to erupt through the entire coach. The screams turned to dead silence as the door began to slowly close and a white smoke escaped a little, while the rest of the coach was being consumed inside. Moments later the coach engine restarted and it moved onwards through the final yards. It came towards a medieval iron clad gate, which began to rise and once at the top, the coach continued its journey into Triberge and once fully through, the gate slammed shut like a guillotine defying anyone else entry into its grounds.

Alfonso and Alexander both watched suspiciously as the coach made its way passed the Ranger's Lodge, wondering why there was smoke of sort travelling through the inside of the vehicle as it made its way towards its intended destination. "Alfonso where is that damn passenger list, we need to check who is who on that …" "Oh darling, would you two care for some of my fresh morning dew lemonade" Elizabeth smiled, as she handed them a glass and watched them drink the entire glass in one breath. "Hmm I wonder what time that coach will be here darling". "Your lemonade always hits the spot Elizabeth, you're one lucky man sir" chirped Alfonso. "Indeed I am Alfonso. It should be approaching any-time dear. I shall see you later, as we watch our girl do her best in retaining her championship title" he kissed her on the cheek and went back to stand watch with Alfonso, waiting for the coach to make its presence. As the coach moved through the school gates and stopped opposite the football field, the doors swung open and the white smoke from inside the coach exhumed out and burned into the atmosphere.

All the Triberge pupils were working in class, unaware of the goings on outside as the coach emptied of the fifty Clifton Comprehensive school and their three coaches of football, swimming and gym. Coach Julian was the tallest of the three coaches and built like a Greek Adonis. His long black hair was tied into a ponytail and his olive skin made any woman falter in their steps. However, he was accompanied by his wife Lauren, who was deathly pale and with vibrant red hair. The couple looked eager in seeing someone. And the third coach was Marcus, who seemed most nervous or it could have been he was uncomfortable in the clothes he was wearing, trying to move the t-shirt around his neck to breathe more easily. His shoulder length black hair, could be seen to be greying at the parting. "Well team, you know what we are here to do, so lets give this Triberge a run for their money!" yelled Julian, as he began to run with the pupils towards the cafeteria, leaving Lauren and Marcus alone.

"Brother do you think this is wise, to be taking such a risk? How do we not know this could be the reason how things started seventeen years ago?" Marcus held up his hand and said. "Dear sister have I ever let you down? I know the risk but our faithful other sister has told us of this day and how things will play and what actions we must do to fulfil the prophecy. I am nervous sister, all could be lost but I must see for myself , I deserve that much, as I know you and Julian want to hold your child again and grandchild for the first time!" Tears built up in both their eyes, as they wiped them and went to join Julian and the pupils.

Inside his first lesson which was English, Paul was staring at the test sheet in front of him and felt the strain building into his forehead , the questions were not hard as such but he felt a struggle trying to answer them. He rubbed his brow and looked up at the large old fashioned clock which heavy ticks and tocks seemed to be causing his head to hurt. As the bell sounded, Paul got out of his chair with his test paper in hand and moved to the front of the class. Sat at his desk was Mr Shengal, he looked up from his small silver rimmed glasses and chuckled "Do not worry Paul, it is just a test of your skills he-he-he" chuckling as he itched his lightly tanned skin which clashed with his long black hair. Paul smiled and moved away, he liked Mr Shengal, as he saw him as an individual not a trouble maker like most of the teachers.

Moving through the door, he walked a little down the corridor and then placed his back against the wall. Feeling completely deflated due to the first Mock Test for English and it was all to do with that question. "Bloody number two, describe a memory which may be confused with a dream from your childhood. What the hell, I grew up in an Orphan-" the words suddenly lost to him, as once again like during the test his mind went blank when he tried to focus on the blasted question. Then the sound of wind chimes or a wind instrument peacefully playing as a soft voice began speaking in a strange foreign tongue, until it came to be a song or lullaby pounding through his mind. Making his cerebral cortex begin to ignite in shockwaves, releasing an image of a candle flame dancing in the image of a deer galloping through an open forest landscape. Even this thought made his heart beat faster and sweat beads built around his forehead.

"Paul, are you alright ?" spoke a voice in slow motion. His eyes flicked open, even though he had not realised that they had been closed. As he tried to move his head, he felt a force pull his head to the right to see a figure in the distance . Looking out towards the main gate as the figure became clearer, Paul's jaw dropped as he yelled "Who is that?" However, his voice gave away, just like his body did, falling towards the floor. Passing out into the bleak darkness only hearing a voice before he lost full consciousness "This is just the beginning I'm so sorry".

Opening his eyes, his body was no longer there but was in strange feeling, it soon became apparent he was no longer within Triberge but now inside the forest. Coming from his right, he saw the flame deer running wild and free, becoming a whole creature. Kicking up the dirt of the ground as it galloped freely through the beauty of the landscape until, it slowed itself down and gently trotted over to a part of the forest where a pure heavenly light shone through, showing the lush greenery where the deer began to eat and bleat happily. Paul's spirit moved towards the deer and heard the song flowing through the area but this time he understood every single word and the meaning behind it, he could even sense everything around him. The feeling lifted his spirit high into the treetops, where the light encased his spirit.

"Power of my Light

Shines through you

Dancing the holy sound

When then you will finally meet them"

"What is this?" His voice sounded like thunder ripping through the peaceful existence tearing at the ground, while shaking the trees. The deer seemed unaware of the disturbance of its surroundings. Paul looked around and saw the light which was covering his spirit, slowly develop a face and then a body. The image smiled and then dispersed in front of him, followed by the light itself. Leaving Paul floating above in the cold darkness of the forest treetops. "Down here". Spoke an angelic voice.

Looking down he saw a vision of beauty and hope looking up at him. She was dressed in a golden dress which shimmered as she moved across the land, she began to gently stroke the deer who began to flicker and grow larger into a giant doe, which stared right into Paul. His gaze soon shifted back towards the lady still stroking the doe. She looked at Paul and spoke without moving her lips. "My voice can be heard by many and many can hear my thoughts but you are the only one to ever see my true form. Do not fear the unknown but always question the why, the how and the when, simple questions but hold true answers for you and you alone. The darkness that hunts and kills inside this ravage land work against us and shall find you if they have the chance. Be safe, be here, be now."

Paul looked and felt lost for a mere microsecond as a veil lifted from his sub consciousness and revealed the revelation that had been long since trapped within his mind. This was a memory of a time, he recalled a time when a great battle had been lost. "Demons run and demons devour but never shall the light extinguish from the fire." He spoke and as the words came, he felt a punch shove into his spirit stomach, launching him backwards through the forest. He saw all the forest in its beauty and even saw a crystal clear lake where mermaids played and young men dove into the water to join them. His spirit pulled to the east where an early settlement which tried and failed to live there, was consumed by demons and their buildings were destroyed, leaving a large picnic or village table and an opened well that reeked death for anyone going near.

Paul felt all the knowledge coursing through his spirit, knowing something was coming close or he was being pulled into its path. He got the smell, no the stench of burning flesh arising from the ground. "Get back" screeched a voice that hurtled him towards the ground. Banging into the dirt he felt his body return and scrambled across the brambles, feeling whatever was coming after him was hot on his trails. While running for his life he suddenly knew who he was and turned around and said "I am no orphan, I am …."

"Stop this madness and disappear away disciple of the darkness who has killed this land. Now come to me chosen one and I shall deliver you to the promise of the truth? Defeat him and free us and let the stone crumble to ascender " Paul closed his eyes, just as the perpetrator jumped out of the darkness to grab him. Light covered him and he could feel a warm sensation touch his cheek and hear the screams of something being hurt or yelling in defeat.

Reopening his eyes he could feel his real body violently shaking from where it was and then he could see the woman figure glowing eternally, requesting his hand in hers. Taking her grasp she pulled him close. "From today dangerous and unnerving times shall creep amongst us all, my face, my voice shall be cloaked from you. All you have seen of what shall be is gone erased, until the time is right. Now speak my words and burn the soul and send us home."

Paul felt himself fall from way high in the sky and slam back into his body, making him turn onto his left side and begin choking. His eyes watered as they opened while trying to control his body. "Paul easy, are you okay?" Resting his body on the cold floor, seemed to ground his consciousness. "Yeah I guess, what happened?" he spoke while trying to raise himself but felt disorientated and laid back down. "Not a clue pal, you turned towards the doorway over there and spoke in some foreign or dead language and then keeled over. Man I thought you were dead when you began to fit!" Explained Joe, who was now being crowded by more pupils with distraught looks on their faces. "Come on now, give him some room pupils!" Nurse Vardy ordered, as she pushed through the crowd and began checking Paul's vitals, then requested the help of Joe in lifting Paul up and making their way down the corridor and towards her office where a spare bed was waiting for him.

As usual crowds were still lingering where Paul had fallen. There was one girl who stood in the shadows, cautiously watching Paul being taken away. As she moved away from the shadow she gripped her hand in pain and fell to the floor. Sweat or water appeared to wash across the floor and she whispered "My time here is done, I am sorry for what will happen and become. Be safe, be here as long as you can?" her eyes rolled into the back of her head while her body became translucent and faded into the air.

None of the other students noticed this happening until one person came across a hospital tag. "Hmm I better take this to the nurse" Chirped a six former who was looking forward to the football match starting in an hours time. "Nurse Vardy" he shouted as he ran towards the direction they had disappeared in.

Chapter Five

Championship Title/ Your destiny awaits

As Paul sat in the infirmary waiting for Nurse Vardy to finish checking him over, he felt cold but also warm at the same time. He could not for the life of him remember anything that had happened previous to him falling or why he had fallen. "Triberge, Triberge the land of the three hills. God dammed ever since I heard Tina singing that chant, it has been stuck in my mind" "aha-ha" laughed Nurse Vardy. She took out some medical equipment from the neatly organised filing cabinet she had only just finished an hour ago. She pulled a chair towards her as she sat down next to Paul.

Joe was looking out of the window and could see the football teams warming up, a smile spread across his face. "Yo Joe, you can go if you like?" Paul shouted, as his face began to screw up and the pressure of the band across his arm got tight and then tighter. "Yes Joe, go and eyeball the cheerleaders. Well Paul, your blood pressure is fine." "I want you just to relax here for a while and take it easy. Don't want you exerting yourself do we?" She smiled as she moved back to her desk and began typing on her computer. Joe pulled himself away from the window, gave Paul the thumbs up and darted out of the room.

Paul laid his head on to the pillow and slowly closed his eyes, within moments sleep found him and he could sense the real world fading around him. Nurse Vardy turned around and smiled as she walked up towards Paul, she moved the paper cloth blanket and covered him. "Nurse Vardy" shouted a voice. "Shush" she sounded as she quietly tip-toed towards the door and moved outside. Mumbled voices could be heard outside the door but only certain words popped out, even though asleep Paul could hear the voices in the darkness of his dreams.

Sat on a silver rock watching a silvery moon rise high into the sky, he felt peaceful and at ease which was very unusual for Paul. However, he knew he was missing something important. "I found this…" Paul looked around and could not see anyone and then saw a silhouette of two people talking. One he could assume was Nurse Vardy, her hair was neatly tied up and her little nurse hat was placed perfectly. He watched as the smaller person was waving something in their hands while the other shook their head, suddenly the thing leapt out of the smaller person's hand and drifted towards Paul. He watched it change into a velvet blue cloth with the name Rosemary written on it. "Rosemary, who is that and why do I need to know. Dreams are so strange?" he questioned himself, until the dream around him began to change. Distant drums could be heard, as he slowly stood up he could feel his body changing, muscles began growing, skills of fighting locked into his judgement. Louder beats of the drums along with a loud chorus of music echoed into his ears.

"Fight, fight, fight

The light shall come to us

Darkness be aware

Never fail for the demons shall not wait"

Standing up high with the moon shining down on him, the ground was illuminated with other warriors amongst the ground. Singing the song which burned hope and glory into their souls enraging them on for the battle to come.

"The evil that lies beneath roots

Comes for us all, wanting our flesh and soul

Dreams are for winners to unfold the lies

That the parents tell their children

Triberge, Triberge your victory is lost

Triberge, Triberge you are drowning in the mistakes of your founders

Paul, Paul, wake up …."

Paul eyes flicked open and he felt the tiredness pain burn away at his soul and the dream he dreamed turn to a whisper hidden between the trees. Staring across at him was Sienna. He shot up and looked around the room. "Calm down we're alone" she said while gently rubbing his arm. He didn't want to speak, all he wanted to do was hold her and he did, while gently kissing her. He felt like it had been years or something had happened making him think that she was lost to him forever. Breaking free of their kiss she delicately placed her hands across his face then ran her fingers through his hair. "Honey what's gotten in to you, what happened early today?" "It just feels like it's been an eternity since I last kissed you, saw you and I don't know why I fainted an hour ago. "Paul honey that was two hours ago, you even missed the football match, it was epic and Stephen made some killer moves" She smiled. "What I missed Stephen's game? Damn, it must have knocked the crap out of me" He sighed, while moving to get of the bed and started stretching to get all the aches and pains away. "Come on Paul, let's go have some lunch" she said while grabbing his hand and pulling him towards the door and heading through the corridors until they came to the main exit towards the back of the school.

They parted hands and went single file out through the doors a couple of moments between each other and slowly headed towards the field, where fifty feet in front of them was The Great Willow Tree. A normal tree they just nicknamed due to their secret meeting place for them. As Paul went to move the branches to one side, rustling could be heard and when he pulled it across a large body shot out with a thud. "Oi, you could have done some serious damage to me you big dope! Oh, hi guys, I didn't hear you coming" replied a shocked Joe as beads of sweat were rolling down along his forehead. "I heard them coming, thicko! But it's always a pleasure seeing you flying backwards" laughed Stephen, he was still wearing his muddy football kit "Well you two look like you're having fun" Sienna smiled as she helped Joe to his feet. "Please don't encourage him, you know it will just give him wilder ideas to think of, for next time" Joe laughed. Paul came into the opening and let the branches fall back in place, concealing them from public eye, or so he thought. In the distance, someone was watching and slowly closing in on the group. Inside the branches, spread out on the ground they were sat chilling and talking about their morning lessons and then about his big game and also about Paul, who soon turned the conversation away. It was too tiring to think about at present and he wanted to chill with his friends. Stephen went behind the trunk to pull out his rucksack and took out four cartons of apple juice, with ham and tomato sandwiches to eat. After they had eaten their snack they lounged about joking, unaware of the footsteps near the branches. Suddenly the sunlight startled them, they all placed their hands to their eyes to shield them.

Once used to the light, they started to focus on a figure holding the branches. "Well, well, well, look what we have here! If it isn't the queen herself, hanging by the great willow tree with her faithful prince and guardian knights. You know they say it's an ancient tree, which it was here centuries before Triberge was founded. Oh sweetie, what would Daddy say if he saw you now, hmm?" spoke Gemma Hawthorn with a wicked grin. Gemma was holding the branches with her left hand. Sorrow soon flew across her face when she saw one member of the group. Gemma always shows a tough exterior in order to not let people in after what happened the year before, which crushed her heart. "Oh Gemma, can't you go somewhere else? We're only relaxing; no more wild tales from the unknown and this is just a normal tree, how many times do you have to be told" said Paul. "Yeah, come on Gemma, have a heart please" requested Sienna. "Well, I supposed I could..." started Gemma. "What?! Have you gone nuts all of a sudden? Mighty mouth here could not keep a secret if her life depended on it, not even for a millisecond!" replied Stephen, pointing at Gemma. "Why how dare you! You of all people should know better, I was only going to tell you, I've made a discovery; which is so massive it will blow this town apart! Aaaaaaaaargh!" screamed Gemma as she turned and ran away, with tears streaming down her face.

The rest of the group just stared at Stephen in disbelief. Had they really just witnessed what happened? Stephen's head was bowed, not in anger, but in deep embarrassment as his face turned bright red. "Stephen, I really do think that she was just joking with us. I mean, she..." started Joe. "I know I am sorry, I just get very uptight when she's around" he replied with his head looking down, not wanting to catch their gaze. The harsh tension was broken by the sounding of the bell. The group quickly left the safety of the great willow and headed straight to the back entrance, where they parted. Stephen and Paul hurried to their next lessons, while Sienna lovingly grabbed Joe's arm and said "Come on, escort me to the gymnasium if I can't have my man, I'll more than have the other man whose green eyes steal my heart" She kissed him on the cheek and they both began laughing while walking towards the gymnasium.

Inside school, Gemma was still red faced and her breathing was frantic, as she made her way through school, heading towards the library in order to search the files she had found regarding broken history. "Why can no one ever believe what I'm saying? Stephen you fool, god why I ever loved you? I never even knew you existed, if it wasn't for Paul pointing you out to me and that was an epic fail of a relationship" she argued with herself while moving down the corridor, until she nearly crashed in to someone. "Oh I'm sorry dear sis- I mean young lady" Spoke Marcus, who straighten out her chopsticks. "No, it was my fault, why you look so familiar and did you call me sister? That is so cool!" "Where are you off to and your attitude has since improved?" "Well it's not every day you bump into a very nice looking man, oh I am off to the library to dig some dirt on our town." "Ah always curious as can be, however, maybe you want to research the founding history of this place and maybe something shall come up?" The idea was soon planted in her mind and she was soon off walking down towards the library where she would spend most of the day.

Marcus watched the girl disappear down the corridor and spoke aloud "Hopefully all steps have been nearly completed, my sister was right about every step, now let me see if the fates shall allow me a glimpse of my …" He began before he heard "What are you doing Malone?" Shouted Alexander. Marcus turned around to see a red-face Alexander who looked like steam was literally going to spout out of his ears. "Sorry I think you may be mistaken, I am Marcus one of the coaches from Clifton Comprehensive school, nice to meet you" gesturing his hand to Alexander. He looked shocked and then smiled and took hold of his hand. Staring into each other's eyes they could sense a hatred of something hidden in the mist of times. Marcus broke the shake and said "I understand that your daughter is performing in the gymnastics. I hope the fortunes favour her in grace and ease" Alexander nodded and the two gentleman parted ways but both every now and then looking back to take note of each other.

Inside the gymnasium, most adults and pupils were taking their seats while some parents were busy taking snap shots of their children before the start of the three title championships. Sienna stared around her and focused on most people's faces, not really taking any specific detail of them in just where about they were sitting to remember the different directions she may be coming from in case she loses herself mid dance. Then once she had a good idea of everything she deep sighed and shook her hands. Her tightly fitted leotard was designed by her mother and had little costumes jewellery which looked like real ones and there was a figure of a unicorn high on a rock side with a waterfall behind it. "Be the unicorn, be the waterfall, the magic is old the magic is now turn around and a cast the spell" Sienna spun around and did three cartwheels across the mat, stopping and then did three backward somersaults bringing her back to the same spot. Cheers and applause cried out, Sienna's face glowed as she did a small bow.

Her heart was beating faster than any other competition she had gone to, as she watched all the other gymnast's do their routine. Until finally it was her turn, approaching the mat slowly taking deep breathes, her eyes flickered around the room looking for the people she loved. Over in the middle on the fifth row was her loving parents clapping and cheering, sat next to them was Joe and his parents, down at the front of the middle section was Stephen who was wolf whistling into the air to the disapproval of his adoptive parents who seemed to only attend certain occasions. Then her eyes seemed for one moment turn to water, as she could not see Paul anywhere. Then out of the cheers came a loud groan which forced the ground of the entire gymnasium to shake and the ground around the mat to crack and began to fall away into the darkness. Smoke arose from the darkness and covered the entire room and killed anything it touched.

Out of the smoke were two figures. Pale and discoloured flesh covered their bodies and within mere seconds they were surrounding Sienna. She did a backward triple somersault to the east and then side rolled five times to evade their clutches. Then she quickly spun on her heels and did a double forward mid air roll into a quick step into a box figure, picking up a shining whip. The figure came closer, she twirled it around her whole body, making a protective shield, throwing it high into the air she cart wheeled forward and then did a double backed somersault, landing into a split legged position catching the twirling whip.

Applause shook the darkness away and reopening her eyes, she saw the whole gymnasium jumping up and down with the people screams and shouts of excitement, Sienna blushed, completely forgetting the experience and only remembering the routine she had just done.

In a large room above the main door, where most the gymnasium equipment was kept when competitions where being performed; was a small window , which Paul was looking through. Tears of pride was in his eyes seeing his beloved do her greatness was a thrill for him. Sienna looked up and smiled and then a puzzled face appeared across her face, making Paul wonder what was wrong.

Standing at the main door was Marcus who was applauding Sienna on her terrific performance. Then he noticed Lauren and Julian moving towards him and signalling to move outside. Soon as the doors slammed back shut, Sienna blinked and smiled and moved towards her team and high five them, apart from Marcia who was over enthusiastic grabbing hold of her and jumping and squealing, which became quite contagious as Sienna found herself reacting the same.

Outside the Gymnasium, Marcus had tears in his eyes while saying "Our time is nearly spent and not even a glimpse, I know I shall see…" Before he could finished his sentence Lauren was hugging him while saying "Brother she never mentioned that you would see and if it was meant to be it will be. Time has finally elapsed , let us get the students together, collect their medals and leave this place. I have an uncanny feeling something is already lurking here from the first time we came." Julian looked curiously around at most of the town and then said "Do you know I have only just realised this town does not or never had a church or graveyard." They all took a moment and before they could say anything. "Excuse me, they are announcing medal awards" spoke a voice.

Marcus turned around. "Thank you my child…" His knees almost buckled as he began to fall towards the ground, instantly Julian and Lauren grabbed each of his arms and pulled him back up. "Excuse our friend he occasionally has dizzy spells" smiled Lauren with tears filling her eyes. "No worries, I've been having a day like that myself. Anyway they will be expecting you and you do not want to see Mayor Moon when he's annoyed" Paul moved past the three teachers and toward the football pitch. "Are you not worried about his temper for not going?" Asked Marcus with his hand outstretched towards the young man walking away from him. "He hates me for some unknown reason and plus his daughter is the apple of his eye and my girlfriend…" A frown crossed over Paul's face and he turned around and pleaded "Please do not tell him, he will make sure that me and Sienna will never see each other again" "Do you love this Moon girl?" Questioned Julian. "More than my world, you see I am an orphan and being abandoned in this town was hard. However, she makes me stronger, her and my two best friends show me that there is hope, even when your own parents abandon you in a town where perfect seems just imperfect to me." "You were not abandon like a piece of rag into a bin!" Yelled Marcus. Paul went pale as a ghost and was about to come back with a comment. "Please forgive my friend it is a subject that he holds dear to his heart. Thank you for your time and we will keep your secret." Lauren smiled and pushed both Julian and Marcus back inside the Gymnasium.

Paul looked dumbfounded and silver specks that were floating around his eyes, made him rub them until they were all gone. He sighed and walked back across the pitch and towards school. Knowing that soon the awards medals ceremony would be over, Paul scurried down towards his Maths class which he was not a real fan of however; he would always try his best. As he approached his class, Mr Verne was waiting for him. He was a South African man, with silver-grey hair. His English was very good, he was stern when he wanted to be. Nevertheless, he had a soft spot for Paul and always tried to encourage him. When Paul looked in his eyes of dark brown, he felt a sense of home, along with some forgotten memory from a distant past. "Ah Paul, there is no Maths today for you. The Caretaker needs your help. Here is your hall card, go quick now, your destiny waits for you" spoke Mr Verne with a smile across his face. As Paul walked down towards the end of the corridor, Mr Verne waited until he was completely out of ear shot, and said. "Yes your destiny will begin for all of us too. May the stars be with you tonight ?" A single silver tear came out of his left eye, which rolled down his cheek and fell towards the orange and red-tiled floor. As it touched, it sent a vibration chasing after Paul's trail, closing faster, faster and as Paul just reached the top of the basement stairs.

Chapter Five

Blood Curdling Scream

As Paul looked down at the stairs ahead he heard a high pitched whistling noise coming closer. Suddenly, he was hit by a huge pain, shooting from his heel straight up to his brain; the pain was so severe he began to lose balance. Then it came again, but this time he felt like someone had just punched him in the gut. He fell forwards and somersaulted down the twenty-seven flights of stairs and landed at the bottom with a thud. He laid there, out cold, in the shape of a starfish.

As Paul lay unconscious he was unaware of his surroundings changing, and oblivious to the shadow moving closer. "Paul, wake up, please, I'm begging you wake up! I'm so sorry, but it was the only way we could" started a disoriented voice. "Err ah arg, crap my head" Paul groaned as he slowly lifted himself off the floor. His eyesight was unclear from the fall however, he was slowly coming round. As he got used to his surroundings, Paul noticed he was no longer in the basement but now in a large room filled with cages and benches with chains running along them. The walls and ceiling were covered in a brown hue and a pungent smell that made him vomit. "Aargh, what the hell is going on, where the hell am I?" "I'm sorry for bringing you here, but it was the only way. We thought that if we told you when you were young it may be a risk, but we were wrong" a voice spoke.

Paul turned to notice a strange fluid entity, floating around him, he wasn't sure what was going on but knew instinctively that the entity was friendly or he hoped it was. "Who or what are you and why have you brought me to this, whatever this place is?" "It's been so long that, well, that's for another time... I promise, Paul, all will be revealed. But now, you and your eight friends are in grave danger. We thought that we were doing well. We never realised that the Greater Evil knew what we were planning to do. Now, after one hundred and eighteen years, they will strike tonight" "Pardon, you seem to be speaking in riddles. I only have three people I call my friends." "I know what you are saying, Paul, but time grows short. It knows we're talking and it comes close. If you knew who I was with, it would be over, and no one would see the daylight again. Listen closely Paul, you are the key to everything in the end; it is only you who can help your friends. But, in the end, you will lose the one close to your heart. This is only part of what I have seen...it can change. It's here you must go. Aargh!" screamed the fluid entity, as it melted away from Paul's sight. Soon, he realised that it was himself that was screaming.

As Paul felt his body being ripped apart, and turned inside out, the pain became more intense, and slowly he felt himself lose consciousness. When Paul came to, he realised that he was on the floor of the basement. His head was pounding as he picked himself up. He felt very dazed and began to wonder if he had dreamt it all, but he knew deep down it was no dream; now he would have to find out what was going on.

As he walked up the stairs, Paul heard loud footsteps running towards him. As he reached the top, he met the school caretaker hot flushed and wheezing. "Sir, are you okay?" "Where the hell have you been, Paul?" "I came to see you Sir, but I guess I hit the floor" "What? Are you pulling my leg? That was five hours ago, Paul!" "What the heck is going on?" shouted Paul, as he raced past the caretaker. He headed down the corridor and burst out of the main doors. Paul was so focussed on getting away that he never noticed the caretaker shouting after him. Across the school grounds and out through the gates he ran. Paul went back down the same route as he took with Sienna, and soon approached the main path towards Moonlight Bridge.

He stopped briefly to catch his breath; in that instant he stared in sheer horror as Sienna staggered over the bridge, going far too close towards the railing, and started to topple. With one last burst of his reserved energy, Paul ran as fast as he'd ever run before towards Sienna, reaching her just as she was going over the railings. Paul grabbed her waist and pulled her back into him, causing them both to fall to the ground. Paul gently rolled Sienna over to see if she was okay. Reassured to see her breathing, he held her close trying not to think about what could have happened. "Thanks sweetie I'm not too sure what happened, maybe I had a dizzy spell" lied Sienna. "I'm just glad I got to you quick enough" "Where were you Paul, I was waiting for you ages outside school, then I learnt you had just vanished, what happened?" "I'm sorry I guess I just got carried away on a project but what about you, I don't know what I would do without …"

Sienna placed her hand over his mouth and smiled, then lifted herself off the floor and pulled Paul with her, she hugged him with all her might, then let go but rested her head on his chest. Listing to the hypnotic sound of his heart beat. "You will never lose me Paul, I'm always yours nothing will ever change this or leave my memory of your heart beat" The pair moved in and sealed the moment with a passionate embrace, while lost in the moment on the bridge, a warm gentle breeze blew across them and out of the silence of the night a blood curdling scream echoed across the town, the pair pulled apart but Paul brought Sienna back holding her firm to his chest. "What on earth was that" Sienna gasped. "I have no idea but I know I should get you home, he will be investigating this"

They made their way across the bridge and towards the start of Shuttlecock Way, they distanced themselves from each other as not to draw any suspicion about them. As they were nearing the start of the road, they became aware of footsteps running towards them becoming closer and closer, thoughts were flashing through their minds, had they finally been caught; after years of hiding their secret love. Paul and Sienna both jumped when two sweaty palmed hands grabbed their shoulders.

They spun around to see Joe knelt behind them panting and Stephen resting on a hedge also out of breath. "You idiots you nearly gave us a heart attack, I thought we had finally be caught" Sienna shrieked. "Sorry about that but, to be fair you were kissing in plain sight on the bridge" replied Joe. "Hey did you hear that scream before" quizzed Paul. "Sure did buddy, it was Gemma Hawthorne and to what we gathered she was heading along the dirt track and has been pulled into the forest" answered Stephen. "Oh that's awful, I know she can be a pain but that's just terrible" wept Sienna. "I know, we heard Ranger Smyth marching around the scene, looks like the only thing they found of Gemma; was one of her favourite scarlet high heels" informed Joe. "I feel so bad after my behaviour this afternoon" choked up Stephen. "Hey mate that was not your fault, Gemma loved to investigate and we all knew that someday she would probably pay the price for it" remarked Joe. "Well I'd better be heading home, I'm sure father will freak if I'm not back soon" requested Sienna. "I'll escort you home, please don't forget to call me later" answered Joe as he nudges Stephen and went to Sienna's side. "No worries pal and I'll escort Paul home for you Sienna" winked Stephen. "Sure thing but boys promise me you won't go investigating the fortified wall, until we know more and in the daylight please" requested Sienna.

The guys nodded and Sienna blew Paul a kiss as she and Joe disappeared up Shuttlecock Way, they waited a couple of minutes; then set back towards Moonlight Bridge in silence until Stephen chirped up. "So where did you disappeared to, no one could find any trace of you, it was like you were somewhere else" "I was I think, it all happened like this…" answered Paul as he began to retell everything back to Stephen about the pain and the strange entity and what it told him, then about how Sienna nearly fell over the bridge. "So let me get this straight, you're some kind of key and you have eight friends but you're supposed to lose the one close to you, it's going to start tonight hmm"

Paul looked at him and could see the idea already forming in his mind. "Stephen we promised no investigating remember we'll have a look tomorrow with the others" spoke Paul. "Come on dude, we will be in and out I promise, hey have I ever let you down" answered Stephen with a wicked grin. Paul Shook his head and followed Stephen across Moonlight Bridge and towards Green Pike lane, through the lane and around to Moon Bay Ridge; which came out towards the dirt track at the side of the fortified wall.

"So what did Gemma mean when she said you should know better than anyone" "We used to date back in the day and she caught me with, well you know" "Oh well looks like the coast is clear, if we're going to do this properly let's get into commando style" requested Paul. The guys hit the floor and scrambled across the road into the dirt track, they skilfully and stealthily crawled up the dirt track towards the Ranger's Lodge, as they peered towards the building; Stephen nudged Paul pointing at the fortified wall.

As they looked at the gigantic hole it was obvious that it had been pulled towards the forest. "I thought you heard Ranger Smyth say that Gemma was pulled through the fortified wall" "That's what he did say, I wonder why he's not telling the truth and what is in the forest; I know its forbidden to go in but no one has ever said why" "Lets go closer to the Ranger's Lodge maybe we'll find something out" Just before they pressed on, they both thought they saw a multicoloured beam shoot past the hole but then it was gone, they shook it out of their minds and proceeded towards then Ranger's Lodge, as they drew closer they could hear muffled voices ahead.

They moved quickly and positioned themselves under the main window, which was partially opened. Inside the Ranger's Lodge was very large with part of the room sectioned off near the east with a kitchen and bathroom to the west, near the window was a spiral staircase which went to a loft, which had been converted to a bedroom. In the room across the window Alexander was frantically pacing back and forth mumbling to himself. Near the exit of the Ranger's Lodge was a large desk, either side where Alfonzo and Junior Ranger Bob Jones sat.

Alfonzo's eyes followed the Mayor Moon, knowing that this was not going to be a peaceful night; how could it be poor Gemma Hawthorne had been pulled or pushed into the forest without warning and now he feared that this was just the beginning, he could tell that Alexander was thinking the same thing. Bob just sat there cowering in a large file and did not dare make eye contact with Alexander, he learnt the repercussion of that a year ago. "What the blaze's going on here Alfonzo, how on earth did this happen; no don't tell me, I know its him that dirty blood Malone!" ranted Alexander. "Now Alexander from our Reports, Paul was leaving School grounds moments before what ever happened; so indications are that this was a planned attack and since we have no communication with them since the last time" informed Alfonzo. "Why don't we check if we have broken the treaty made nearly a hundred years in a couple of days sir" chirped Bob while hiding his face in the file. "You insolent fool, I tell you this slivering little blighter; you'll never learn anything of use, get the hell out of my sight before I send you into the God forsaken forest!" "With all due respect, I shall be the one who punishes my staff not you, Bob go do the rounds and be extra vigilant please." Bob nodded and quickly manoeuvred out of the Ranger's Lodge and went speeding past Paul and Stephen without a second glance.

Paul held his hand to his heart feeling it pound ten to a dozen, he then noticed Stephen was doing the same except Stephen's blood was not boiling; due to the words of the Mayor, he wanted to leave and run back home but he knew that they should listen and find out more. "Now Alexander please try to calm down, I understand the seriousness of tonight's actions but it does not mean that it will all start again, we should however check the treaty maybe it will tell us what the reason could be." "Yes Goddamn it but we need to make sure that Malone was not to blame. I know you don't believe me, nevertheless he is to blame, nothing good will ever come from him, that's why I keep precautions to have my beautiful daughter away from his kind" "Please sir if I'm not mistaken aren't you" "That as you know is a private matter, I suggested that we'd never speak of this again" "Yes sir, sorry sir" Outside Stephen was flabbergasted by what he heard and was just about to whisper to Paul, when he noticed him crawling back down the dirt track. As soon as he was clear away he saw Paul shoot off down Mushroom Picket Road.

Stephen tried as he possibly could to keep up with Paul but there was no way by the time, he'd made way down Lizards Path and Mulberry Avenue. Paul was already out side the back entrance of The Home for Mislead Children. "Whoa Paul you got a rocket up you're arse, I've never been able to run that fast" "I know, sorry but I could not listen to another word that bastard says about me, why does he hate me so much and use that term dirty blood" "I don't know mate but we'll find out. Listen you aren't bad blood, God-man you're great and if you ever doubt yourself, just remember me, Joe and Sienna always have your back" "Thank you, you guys always seem to lift my spirits but I guess we should tell the others what we know tomorrow, she's going to spit feathers at us you understand" "Yeah I know but I'm sure you can work your magic on her" "Yeah, well I'm beat it's been a very strange day; I'll see you tomorrow at the Great willow" "No worries I'll let Joe know as well and he can inform Sienna, sleep well Paul" waved Stephen as he hurried back home.

Paul watched him disappear and then carefully climbed on to a nearby trash can, and scurried up a drain pipe, which stopped at his bedroom balcony. He moved over and pulled the window towards him, inside the room, looked quite bare. White walls, maroon carpet and a set of pine draws and an oak wardrobe. His bed was thin and metal with a mattress which had springs sticking out. Paul undressed and got in his plain pyjamas and got into the bed. Within an hour of tossing and turning, thinking of all the things he heard rushing through his mind, Paul finally drifted into a peaceful dream. As the room became darker, shadows crossed over the walls and in the distance a figure could be seen, moving closer and closer towards Paul's bed. The fluid entity floated around his sleeping body and spoke. "Through the darkness they will come for you my sweet and may you fight for the light, I shall be with you all the way but dream a peaceful sleep as tomorrow you'll be on your way." Then the fluid entity melted away into the darkness.

Chapter Six

Evening Meal

As Joe and Sienna were walking up Shuttlecock Way, they both had different problems on their minds. "Joe what do you think has happened to Gemma?" "Not too sure, but from what the ranger was saying it's not looking good and I reckon they will try to cover it up" "I think you're right, father would never let me know the truth unless it was to help me" "Sienna ,err I've been trying to let you know something but…" She turned and faced Joe, looking into his eyes; her face was filled with compassion towards him. "You know you can always tell me anything Joe, there never has to be a secret between us" she replied, but then thought back to what happened earlier. Her mind drifted for a mere moment back to the bridge that she was standing on and looking towards the water which was continuously drifting underneath. Then an echo of words being repeated, Sienna blinked and noticed that Joe was still looking at her trying to get his words out. "Erm… It can wait, it's not the right time yet but soon I'll tell you." He moved towards her and gave a loving hug and kissed her cheek. She watched Joe quickly depart down his front path to his house. Sienna stopped and stared for a while and thought how lucky she was to have such reliable friends. She started to walk towards her house, when she noticed that her father's car was not in the driveway. She made a small jog towards the kitchen door, as she pushed it open she saw her mother carefully stirring some stew in a pan, while humming a tranquil melody. The sound recalled Sienna to think of a faraway place where she had heard the music before, but being played by instruments and a young woman, who looked much like her grandmother, singing. She shook her head; that was preposterous, her grandmother would have been sixty back then and this was surely only ten years ago. "Good evening dear, you were amazing today, I know we praised you earlier but your talent was stupendous" Spoke Elizabeth as she dreamily carried on stirring. "Oh thank you again mother, I just always try my best and I certainly did today!" Sienna beamed from ear to ear, then a thought clouded over her, when she remember the scream to come from Gemma's lips. She stopped within mid thought because the question was forming on the tip of her tongue and she knew it would properly cause an argument if she mentioned it. Parents liked to be in control, even though her mother was nurturing and gentle, Sienna let it die down within her. "Is something praying on your mind dear?" asked Elizabeth. "Oh, sorry mother I seem to be in another world, I do apologise" That's perfectly fine dear, well dinner will be along in twenty minutes but your father is busy at the Ranger's Lodge" Elizabeth saw a perplex look wash over her daughter's face. She moved from her stirring, placed her loving hands on her daughter shoulder and said. "It's nothing to worry about dear, you go freshen up".  
As she was just about to go upstairs, Sienna turned and looked at her mother who was back in the kitchen stirring the stew. Her hazel brown hair was neatly made into a bun and her quite pale complexion made her skin look very radiant and her grey blue eyes made her quite the character. Sienna had often heard other women commenting on how her mother was one of the fairest women in Triberge and she agreed with them. She nodded to herself and marched up the stairs. Moments later Sienna was laid on her bed and was reaching underneath for an old shoebox, which inside the box concealed was her journal, which she had been writing in since she was five years old. She opened the journal to a new page and entered today's date and time and then began to write. As she did her third eye opened up and Sienna was standing once again at the main gate, waiting for Paul to make his appearance, it was not like him to be late, and he was normally there before her. After a couple of moment she decided to walk home. While she was walking her mind was racing, what could have happened to Paul and why was she alone? It suddenly dawned on her; ever since her and Paul became an item, unofficially they had never been apart from each other, from going to school at the weekends and coming back from school. A thought suddenly came cross her like lighting striking the ground. What if her father had knew about them and decided to have something done to Paul; with that thought in her head she ran with all her might towards Moonlight-Bridge. As she reached the structure, she could see no sign of him, so she moved across the bridge towards the centre. While walking she felt her necklace begin to warm towards her blouse and felt the electric static charge up from her necklace and medal she was wearing. Both gave a shock that shook through her entire body and as she tried to lift them both off, she heard a low moaning coming from below her. "I can feel its presence; we are near the one of pure" Echoed a raspy voice. "Yes it has the piece to make it all start again, we need to take them" Joined another voice. Her body began to sway, she was feeling so dizzy and nauseous then she saw two arms crawling up the handrails. Both looked like they had been dead for hundreds of years and had a rotten egg foul stench that intoxicated her. "Yes there it is, over there, take them now, pull them over and into the river" Screeched the voices. The arms flung out and secured their prey and slowly started to drag her closer to the edge, until she was almost about to fall over. "Yes the Master will be so pleased with of us" Laughed one of the voices. "Wait, no it's coming closer, it can't be" Screamed the other voice. From the other side of the bridge, glowing in a silver light, was a figure moving closer and closer towards Sienna's body, which rippled away the force of the undead arms and repelled them back into the murky depths of the river. Her heart began to beat louder, being enwrapped by the light that was bringing her senses back, but she could also hear words that should be not known to her, however, these words or similar ones had been spoken around the time she heard that tune. Mist that were strong and formed the fog wall seemed to be breaking down, trying to reveal something locked away for the right moment… "Sienna darling dinner is ready!" called Elizabeth. She looked up from her journal and wondered what was happening and what had really happened to Gemma. "I wonder if I ask father will he be straight with me?" She said aloud. She shook her head knowing the answer already, and moved off her bed and placed the journal in its secret place, then left her room to join her Mother for tea. While eating dinner, Sienna could not stop thinking about what happened to her. She looked across the table at her mother, who was wiping her mouth very delicately with a napkin. "The stew was lovely mother, thank you" "Why thank you dear, you know I love to cook, but sometimes I think about the olden days, before I met your father and err" Elizabeth suddenly stopped. She was looking straight into her daughter's eyes, seeing the confused look staring back at her. "I thought you and father had known each other since childhood" "Of course, you know my memory honey. Now I think it's time you had some hot cocoa and time for bed, you must be exhausted from maintaining your title and all those lessons; new knowledge can overwhelm even the brightest of minds. She moved from the dining chair and walked around the table, carefully picking up the plates and cutlery, then moved into the kitchen and placed them into the dishwasher and then set the machine off. She walked back into the dining room and handed Sienna a cup of hot cocoa and gently kissed her on the forehead and encourage her to bed. Just before Sienna headed upstairs, she notice an envelope sticking out in-between two books on the bookshelf. While her mother was preoccupied she tiptoed across and picked it up and darted upstairs. As Sienna went into her room, she was still slightly confused about what had happened and wonder if she should have pressed the subject. She pushed the matter to the back of her mind and decided to focus on the envelope and opened it to find an old letter from her grandmother. As the music came to a close Elizabeth kissed Alexander and said "I wanted to remember how it was, when we first met and kissed and that night we danced. Don't you remember the happiness it brought us and the love from everyone else? but here it's tainted my darling Alexander. You my dear are fading into what your father slowly was becoming near to the end." "God forgive me, Elizabeth I'm scared, what can we do? Can you save me from its grasp? Are all of us doomed to walk this path? I don't want to lose both of you. Mother left us and now Sienna. I shall not standby and let her go without a fight." "We must not interfere any more, Esmeralda knew what she had to do and so do you, even though you do not want to think about it; we must face this together. Soon we will both have to choose, but Alexander, I made my choice a long time ago, before we met and I am tied to it , but you are not yet tied to it". Spoke Elizabeth as she wiped Alexander's tears away. "You're right, I must restrain myself, but what of the young Miss Hawthorne? Her parents will want to know the truth sooner then later. I dread to think what could have happened." "Never fret my love, I shall go see her parents and please remember that time is a great healer, but no more thinking for tonight, sleep prevails us and dreams of uncertainties shall vanish from our minds" Alexander embraced his wife like it was the first time and for that moment both of them were in their early twenties, without a care in the world. Elizabeth pulled away from the embrace and pulled his hand, leading him upstairs. Leaving the book out on the floor, still open but now silent and as the light died out of the bulb leaving the room in complete darkness. An eerie light began to flicker across the book's blank pages, the time is right, the time is now, for the book was revealing its true purpose for which it was made centuries ago. 

Chapter seven

Do You Think He Will Ever Tell Us

Twenty minutes after going into his house Joe sat down at the dining table and began to eat the spaghetti and meatballs that his mother had made. He was eating away until his father said "So son anything interesting happened at school today?" Joe nearly choked on a meatball. His mother passed him a glass of water while saying "Steady dear, it is not an interrogation, we are interested in your day" she smiled. He gulped down the water, pushing the meatball down his throat and taking a deep sigh of relief. "It wasn't that, I was just shocked that's all. School was not bad, a few tough lessons and a pile of homework that may take me a century to do, nevertheless I shall get through it eventually"

His father looked at his wife and then back at his son, wondering how to approach his next question to which both him and his wife knew the answer to. " So are there any girls catching your eye? I would have thought Sienna would have fallen for your dashing looks by now" Silence filled the dining room and not one of them were looking at each other. Beads of sweat began to populate over Joe's left brow. True he was a handsome lad, however, Sienna was more of a sister to him. Plus his heart had already been stolen by someone else. "Me and Sienna are best friends dad and not being funny, I would not like Mr. Moon as a father-in-law" "ha-ha, that's right son. He is very highly strung but in his presence, call him Mayor Moon, you know how he's about making things like titles important"

The conversation died down and as they were tucking into some homemade rice pudding, Joe looked around at his parents and hoped that this question would be heard. "Hey did you hear about what happened to Gemma?" His parents carried on eating not uttering a response until his mother's order. "I think you need an early night love, tomorrow things will seem much brighter than these dull nights, that often cloud the youngest minds with darkest dreams in the daytime" Joe looked strangely at his mother, but took sense of her words and took his dishes to the dishwasher and stored them inside, closing the door and headed through the long hallway, left into a small alcove door which had a spiral staircase leading right into his bedroom.

As he made his way into his bedroom, he pulled his top off and kicked his trainer to the side of the wall and stripped before heading into his en suite bathroom and opened the shower door and closing it when he was fully inside. Turning the shower on sent spurts of water straight into his face, making him gasp. Bending his head down the water ran down his body and he felt all the anxieties drift from his weary shoulders down his back and into the plughole. He loved the way the water felt on his shaved head. He began to use some shower gel and within fifteen minutes he was turning off the shower and grabbing a towel and slowly getting dried. Then moved to his drawers and pulled open the top draw and retrieved his pyjama shorts and top, quickly got change and laid on his bed waiting for the call to come through until sleep prevailed and he fell through the darkness into the mist of times.

Flicking open his eyes he could feel a presence overlooking him, taunting him with words which were unclear but something in his gut told him this was a family member but why on earth would they… the realisation came through. The image changed and Joe was standing against a tall wall or cliff looking up towards the sky, he could only see glimmers of sunlight pushing through gaps inside the tree branches and then a cloaked figure covered up the light and was pointing at something. Joe spun around saw an abomination of something coming closer and hurling evil words. Then it began to buzz but the buzz came closer like it was at the back of his head.

Joe woke up sleepily to hear a loud buzzing coming from under his pillow. As he reached under he pulled out his mobile and pushed it open. "Joe you awake? I know it's early in the morning, sorry that I'm ringing now" Asked the person on the other end of the line.

"Hmm what, oh sure what time is it?"

"Around about half one, it's freezing outside, open your window Joe and let me in"

"Okay just a minute" Answered Joe as he slowly got out of bed with a smile on his face.

He stumbled out of his bed and towards the window, which was at the back off the house adjacent to the outhouse below, where Joe could make out a shadow in the distance. He pushed the window out with all his strength and then moved back to his bed.

Within a couple of moments an athletic figure began climbing up the outhouse and pulled themselves through the opened window and into the bedroom. Once inside and carefully closed the window the figure crept towards Joe's bed.

"So what kept you busy this time or do I need to ask?"

"I know and I'm sorry we went back on our promise, but you know what we're like when the investigating bug hits me. I got to go with the flow and Joe, it was well worth it" Steven retold Joe about what had happen at the Ranger's Lodge and what Paul had told him. Joe was now fully awake and his mind was racing with this new information, his jaw fell a few inches in shock.

"Wow that's like wow, so Paul went to some weird parallel dimension and was told some things by some fluid thing?" "I know, Paul proper freaked out and especially with what Mayor Moon said about him being dirty blood. I mean where the hell does that guy gets off?"

He laid next to Joe on the bed. Both of them were staring at Joe's plain white ceiling which had many large cracks across it, then slowly Steven placed his arm underneath Joe's head and nudged over to come closer to his chest. By this time Joe was turning to his side with his hand on Steven's chest, feeling his heartbeat.

"I love to hear your heart beat Steven, it makes me feel safe and warm knowing you're close by. I wish I was as brave as you to let people know the truth but I will…" Started Joe, but as he was about to finish the sentence Steven pulled him closer and kissed his lips. The couple laid there kissing uniting their secret love from the world outside and soon they were both fast asleep dreaming of each other in romantic ways.

Through a small opening of Joe's door his father was outside watching the two boys sleeping. He moved away from the door and walked towards his bedroom where Alice Stephenson was in bed reading a novel. She was wearing a light navy blue dressing gown and her light brown hair was in curlers and under a blue hair net. Her blue eyes were soft and warm. As she read her novel she looked up and asked.

"Has Steven come around again dear?"

"Yes they're both asleep now. When do you think Joe will actually tell us that he's gay?"

Robert Stephenson had short black hair that was slowly receding back. His nose was quite short but flat as well. His light hazel eyes showed concern. He removed his brown slippers and removed his black bed coat to reveal his grey pyjamas, as he climb into the bed. "When he's good and ready, just give him time and he'll tell us darling" Smiled Alice as she reached over and kissed Robert and then placed her book on the table and turned the lamp off saying goodnight to an eventful day.

Chapter Eight

Finding the Scars of the Past

Sienna woke up with a jolt as her phone was buzzing away at her. She reached for it but fumbled around until she got a good hold. Her eyes were still full of sleep and it took her a couple of minutes to focus properly. When she finally had; she notices it was Joe ringing her.

"Hey Joe, what's happening and what time is it?" "It's around half past seven. Did you overlay or something? It's not like you to still be in bed"

"Really? Wow that cocoa my mum made must have proper knocked me out. Where are you at the moment?"

"We're at the School Gates, you need to get here as quick as you can so you can be brought up to date with what we found out sweet pea"

"No worries, give me twenty minutes and I'll be there, promise. See you all later; love you bye"

She jumped out of bed and quicker then she had ever done before, got undressed and redressed, sorted out her hair and was in the bath freshening herself for today's activities. She had decided that her dark denim three-quarter length jeans would be okay for today, with a beige blouse and cream denim jacket, and her normal trainers.

She made her way out into the landing and thought about going back for her necklace, when she realized that she was still wearing it and was quite shocked by the fact, but she shook her head and headed down the stairs until she reached the bottom. She was Just about to turn towards the kitchen door; when she was overcome by a strange sensation beckoning her to turn around; turning around she noticed a large book opened face up on the floor. As she looked at it, there was one sentence written across the page "Secrets can be revealed by retracing the past; you must start with the hall" She picked up the book and closed it, to see what the green covered book title read. "Hidden Secrets of Triberga"

Sienna's eyes opened wide and a giant smile grew across her face. She hurried towards the kitchen door and quickly opened it and raced out of the door and through the yard. She stampeded down the Shuttlecock way and stopped for a short breath as she reached the park, but knew there was no time to be wasted. She headed across to moonlight bridge, but did not falter over what happened last night and streamed across the bridge; within a matter of ten minutes her appearance was coming closer and closer, to the guys outside the School Gates.

"Whoa Sienna, you're going to collapse if you carry on" cried Paul. He caught her as she fell into his arms, her heart was beating so fast he thought it might actually burst. He gently rubbed his hands around her shoulders trying to ease her.

"This book…. in the living room secrets of Triberga…. and something about a hall" She forced out then started panting rapidly.

Joe grabbed the book and stared in amazement at the sight; he could tell that the book was quite old, but wondered what it meant. As he puzzled the pages and tried to figure out what Sienna had tried to make out, Steven crept up behind him and peered at the text.

"I reckon it means the Town Hall" suggested Steven.

"What makes you think… it's the Town Hall? asked Sienna, still out of breath.

"Well apart from Moonlight Bridge, it was the first building made" answered Steven.

"Wow that's brilliant thinking Steven. Sienna you said this was in your living room? Its cover is nothing I have ever seen before and it feels like it's alive. I know before you say anything it can't be" replied Joe.

"No Joe I agree with you there's something about the book, the ink looks like it's only a couple of hours old" suggested Sienna.

"Hmm it is very peculiar and very familiar to me, like I've seen this kind of material before but I can not recollect it" replied Paul.

"Stranger and even more curious, Paul tell Sienna about what happened at school and outside the Ranger's Lodge" said Steven.

Sienna glared at Paul then turned to Steven and said, "You two just can't do as you are told can you? But Paul tell me what happened because I've kept something from you too"

So Paul told Sienna about what happened at school and then outside the Ranger's Lodge. After he had finished he could see how hurt she was by hearing what her father had called him, but nothing could prepare himself, Joe and Steven for what had really happened on the bridge.

"Why didn't you tell me this straight away Sienna?, this is wrong, I mean what if" started Paul.

She quickly kissed Paul, who turned more passionate by the minute. When they came apart Sienna softly said.

"No what ifs, only what is here and now. Let's go to the Town Hall and see if we can figure this clue out"

"Well we should carry on following Old Straken Alley around the corner and then down Smugglers Dunes Lanes, which will bring us out in front of the Town Hall" suggested Joe.

The group agreed and headed down the route and within fifteen minutes they were standing outside the Town Hall. How many secrets it held was uncertain to the group, but secrets indeed it did have.

"Well let's not stand staring at it all day, let's have a snoop around. God I sound like Gemma, but I guess that's another thing we'll have to look up on as well" remarked Sienna.

"Come let's not try to solve a thousand things in one hour" answered Paul.

He put his arm around her shoulder and slowly moved towards the doors as Steven was opening the newly painted white doors.

Inside the Town hall was quite large in diameter and the ceiling was quite high. There was ten rows of benches on either side for people to sit, while meetings were being held. At the front of the benches was a large circular red rug, which looked quite hideous there. In front of that was a small stage with three chairs for the head of the founder's descendants. The Town hall itself had two front windows and a large stained glass window which was always covered up, but every so often you could see parts of the coloured glass. No one ever talked about why it was never revealed and the question had always been acted like it was never asked. At the left side there was a large bookcase with very old books, which never seemed to be read, "Well it's a good job its Saturday or we'd have no chance of getting to have a look around" replied Joe.

"Too right, you know what an old crone Mrs. Bream is" laughed Paul.

"Yeah we're good" replied Sienna as she was helping Paul get up from the floor. When they were finally up; they looked around the room. Their jaws dropped with what they saw. Inside of the room was laid, with three chairs in the middle, around a small circular table. The walls were stone and covered in moss, but with electrical cable around for the lights and a large painting of the founders of Triberga was hanging on the south wall. At the west wall there was a metal door, but other than that the room itself was bare.

"What the hell is all this about?" asked Paul.

"Something truly fucked up is what's going on Paul" replied Steven.

"This is where they used to have their secret meetings in the olden days, when they first came to Triberga. The Mayor Moon, my granddad, Joe's Grandmother, Joy Stephenson and Mayor Moon's sidekick or thug, Vincent Paine. The rumours are that they did not pick Triberga foundation plot, it was the foundation that picked them, but no one knows except the founders next descendants if it is true or not" Spoke Sienna.

Paul and Steven looked at Sienna; she hung her head in shame and before Steven even got a chance to react Joe blurted out.

"Don't blame us, it's breaking our oath to the foundation that we are speaking of this now. We learnt six years ago of a small part of what our heritage was, but only by chance and then sworn to uphold the sanctity of the name Triberga, but honestly guys we have not got a clue what's going on" explained Joe.

Steven blew out his breath and crouched to the ground. His mind was off rage but his heart was feeling compassion towards them, knowing that a secret itself can be harder to say but easier to lie.

"Well at least we know this much, but the one thing we don't is how we get out of here" spoke Paul.

Sienna was still looking at the floor, her pride was in bits but at the same time she felt uplifted that she was not carrying the burden anymore.

"Sweetie it's okay, you don't need to worry anymore" smiled Paul.

"You're right Paul, but something's bugging me about that painting. It doesn't look right, it's completely in the wrong context" answered Sienna.

She walked up to the painting and looked closer at it. As she stared into it she saw that the founders were sat around a similar table, but it was in some sort of old inn.

"No I can't think of it, maybe my mind is exhausted" said Sienna.

"Well let's try this door, maybe we can find a way out of here" suggested Joe.

The group nodded in agreement and walked towards the metal door. With much persuasion the handle finally gave in to moving down to release the door forward.

Through the doorway was black and what they could see where steps going lower into what they could imagine an abyss.

"What do you think is down there?" asked Sienna.

"Who knows, but this is our only way forward, we've got to move on" encourage Steven.

"It's going to be dangerous, without flashlights" reminded Joe.

"What choice do we have? We need to get out of this place" answered Paul.

With hesitation the group headed slowly into the darkness ahead, wondering where they could possible emerge from.

Chapter Nine

There's Four Of Us

Moving through the gate and slowly taking the steps one at a time, they heard a rattling noise and then a massive clang, which made them all jump out of their skins. Looking around they could see the gate was once again locked and the light from the previous room was slowly being extinguished. "Oh my God, I hate the dark! Why on earth are we doing this?" Squealed Sienna. Suddenly she felt a warm hand touch her shoulder with the following words spoken moments later "Don't worry you've got your three knights to protect you" Joe laughed while edging her onwards. "Why don't we grab each other's shoulder and since I'm at the front I'll touch the side of the walls?" suggested Paul. "Marvelous idea pal, lets get started!"

Further down they walked and began to wonder when or if, in fact, there is a bottom. Bravely they marched on and the deeper they went the air began to change. It became hard to swallow and made most of them swoon to the left and then back to the right. "I feel queasy, we need to get out of here!" yelled Joe. "What's up with ya?, I feel great, actually I feel amazing" laughed Steven. The rest couldn't believe their ears, but all were thinking when would this descend stop.

After what had seemed to feel like hours, walking down in the pitch black, until finally they found no more steps and the wall seemed to just vanish. After moving a couple of steps, a hissing sound seamed to shoot out from nowhere like a kettle was just coming to boil. "Hey look at that!" Steven shouted and pointed into the air, as the area they were now in began to light up faintly and above them were like stars moving around, but it seemed they were like they were far away. A loud pitch squealed across the stars causing them to die out, as if it was touching and killing them instantly. "Let's go I don't like this now" requested Sienna. No one argued and just before the dying light disappeared for good, they saw three paths, one going further down towards were the hissing came from to the left, one to right into another pathway heading down and straight on towards more darkness. "Everyone back into the same formation and follow me" shouted Paul. He headed them towards the right and felt the passage move down, but unlike steps, this went down like a slope and after a couple of moments Paul lost his footing and brought all them down and begun to slide down.

All the group screamed out as they slid faster, faster down the slope and with their screams so loud it drowned out a hissing and crawling sound which seemed to be gaining on them. "Argh!" screamed Paul as he was the first person to hit something, making him stop, but what made him ache was when everyone else crashed into him.

"Oh god Paul are you okay?, sorry I think we all got a bit crushed" asked a concerned Sienna.

"Yeah I'm good, let me feel for what I hit" replied Paul as he bent down and was amazed to feel a metal outline of a step, followed by another and another.

"There's steps, looks like its going up time, maybe this will lead to an exit" he wished.

As the group began to slowly move up ahead, they could still see nothing but continued on all the same; then from the darkness below them they could hear a metal screeching sound coming closer, followed by a screeching voice.

"Who dares cross over my realm of existence without a sacrifice?, so long have I waited since my love last fed me"

"What the fuck is that?" screeched Joe.

"It might be us just going a bit mad because I'm sure we crossed the border of something in our heads. So just forget it and let's keep going but faster" ordered Paul. Racing up the stairs even faster, just hoping and praying that there was an exit waiting for them. Then they all stopped dead in their tracks when the metal stairs began vibrating when something landed at the bottom.

"I'll rip your flesh off, eat your entrails and suck your bones dry before grinding them because you'll never leave this place alive Mahwah" screamed the voice.

"Come on guys!" Shouted Steven as he pushed Joe, who in turn pushed Sienna and Paul grabbed her hand and pulled her with him, as he began racing up the stairs.

"Come back here you insolent fools, Queen Shelka of the first breed commands it!" shouted Queen Shelka.

The group tried to dismiss the cruel and callas words and pressed on up, which seemed to be, a never-ending staircase. "Look there, I can see the last step, let's keep going. Finally they got to the top, a feeling of triumph swept across them until they realized that it was a dead-end. Paul looked frantically around, but there was no way out. With the rocky walls in front and either side of them, the stairs behind them was their only exit; the group was trapped and out of ideas.

"Mwauhahaha, now that's better, no more running, no more escape for you three; it's been so long that I've had fresh blood to drink, why did my love leave me to starve for so long? Come to me, come to me you delicious humans" laughed Queen Shelka.

The Group felt their blood run cold as she spoke, but then out of the darkness below, a shadow outline of the queen came clear and was getting closer.

"Oh God please someone help us, please" begged Sienna.

"I told you guys this was a mistake, now were going to all die!" cried Joe.

"She mentioned three of us, but there's four of us" spoke Steven, but it fell on deaf ears.

Without thinking Steven grabbed his three friends with both arms and with all his strength went straight forward into the rocky wall.

"No stop!" screamed Queen Shelka as her silver hand shot out through the darkness.

The group hit the wall with a thud, which sent the wall inwards to reveal a secret door as they fell sprawled out on to a dusty wooden floor. Steven jumped up and raced to the rocky wall door and began to close it. Sienna, Joe and Paul watched in amazement. Then out of the darkness a long silver hand attached to a long vain decrepit arm shot out at the floor, her long eight fingers stuck their blood-red nail into the wood; Paul jumped up and helped Steven pushed the door shut. As it began to close it hit the arm and Queen Shelka screamed in agony and retracted her arm back into the darkness. Steven and Paul carried on until it was firmly shut. They heard a click and knew it was locked, but would it be enough to keep her out? They slowly backed away and fell to the ground where Sienna and Joe were.

"What the hell is going on? This is like some nightmare that I just can't wake up from" asked Joe.

"It's real Joe, there is something about our home that we were not told about and by God I'm going to find out what it was" replied Steven.

"Steven that's what Gemma said and we all know how that ended. Do you really think it's worth disappearing to find the truth?" inquired Sienna.

"Sienna we can't stop now, we have to see this to the end" urged Paul.

"Hey guys, that tunnel brought us to the library, why would they build a secret tunnel into the school?" quizzed Joe.

They all looked around and sure enough, they were in the library and as always it had a line of dust on most of the furnishing; the bookcases even had dust around them.

"Wow all this way makes, you wonder why they built such a long path" remarked Sienna. "Hmmm I wonder if this could be another meeting place, the founders had back then?" wondered Steven.

"No, the School itself was built seventy years later than the town hall" answered Joe.

While Joe, Steven and Sienna were debating if it could have been a meeting place, Paul was looking around the Library; he noticed that the place where Queen Shelka had dug her nails into the floor had left no mark; and when he tried to push or pull the spot where the secret door had been, there was nothing. Even when he tried listening to wood, there was only silence.

"What happened to the door and marks from Queen Shelka? There's something freaky going on guys," asked Paul.

"What do you mean? They're right there, but wait, they were there a minute ago" "squealed Sienna.

"This is madness and the door's gone as well. What the fuck is going on here?" asked Joe.

"See this is what I'm talking about, we need to find out the truth" ordered Steven.

The group looked at each other now with determined eyes; the past few hours seemed like a daydream, their only focus was the truth, no matter what it cost them.

"Gemma said she found something, maybe it's here" remembered Joe.

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's have a look around" ordered Paul.

Splitting up, they began to search different places around the library, trying to find any clue what Gemma may have left for them or anything to explain why she disappeared; after a good hour of searching, Sienna decided to sit at the south corner table in a small alcove. She took this chance to look at the Hidden Secrets Of Triberga book, but try as hard as she could the book would not budge.

"It was wide open earlier, maybe it only opens when it wants to, how infuriating" whispered Sienna.

She laid it on the table and stared at it. Her thoughts began to cloud over her and in the distance she could barely hear a distant tune, coming closer and closer.

"What you doing honey?" called Paul.

He was watching her as she just seemed to be staring into nothing, but unaware that he was calling her. He walked up to her and put his hands gently on her shoulders.

"Aargh, get the hell off me demon" screamed Sienna.

"Whoa honey, it's me Paul, calm down I'm not going to hurt you"

Sienna's eyes were wide open and then she suddenly realised what had happened and broke down into Paul's arms, weeping uncontrollable.

"Shush darling it's fine I'm here" softly spoke Paul as he stroked her back.

"Hey guys, sorry to interrupt, but you might want come and take a look at this" informed Joe.

Paul and Sienna went to the east of the library where Joe and Steven were kneeling on the floor; in front of the boys was a loose wooden panel with a pink lipstick mark drawing of a large G with a little H inside it. Where the panel was it showed a hidden hole with a large blue book inside.

"Wow do you think this is it, the reason why she knew something big?" asked Sienna.

"Wow that's great Joe, how did you find it and how do you know this's Gemma handy work?" quizzed Paul.

"I didn't, it was Romeo here" replied Joe nudging Steven.

"Hey knock it off, Gemma liked to leave a calling card. There's no need, Joe, to drag up ancient history. I thought we had gotten past me and Gemma a long time ago" snapped Steven.

"You and Gemma, I've always wondered why you broke up, she was heart-broken for months, but why would you get annoyed about that Joe?" questioned Sienna.

"Now's not the right time Sienna, seriously we need to check this book out" replied Joe.

"On the contrary, it's you four losers that will be checking out, ha" answered a voice.

Walking down the stairwell was Mark Thirsk, the seventeen year old captain of the football team. He stands at five foot nine and weighs around ten stone, and he has brown eyes full of hatred, but also fear. He plays the big man around school, but without his friends he's nothing more than a scared little boy, that feels worthless and worried that he will follow the same fate as men in his family before him.

He stroked his blonde spiky hair and said "Well looks like we'll have fun today after all. We tried to catch you in the Town Hall but you all vanished."

"He he the little tricksters fooling my poor Mark, nasty losers need to be punished" giggled Tina Hobson.

The seventeen year old came from behind Mark, her hazel eyes showed cunning, with adoration and her black hair was in tight pigtails that looked like they were going to make her fall backwards any moment; she is five foot nine and head cheerleader, with a loving nature, unfortunately she never shows it. She's also very insecure, which is more to do with being Mark's girlfriend, but underneath her bimbo exterior she's actually very smart; you would always find her at the top of the pyramid as she's too clumsy to hold anyone else up.

"Tina, what have I told you about poor Mark, I'm not bothered we lost them, because I found them again, got it?" snapped Mark.

Tina nodded her head and glumly hid behind him.

"Now then where was I? Ah yes, it's check out time, boys get down here" ordered Mark.

There was silence after Mark had spoken, but within a second there were the sound of heavy thuds approaching the top of the stairs; closer and closer they came, until they began to descend down the stairs. Soon the two boys were standing in front of Mark.

Dennis and Murphy Washington, the sixteen year old identical twins in every way, they had shoulder length black hair and bushy eyebrows; light grey eyes filled with energy for a fight. The guys stood at five foot eleven and weighed twelve stone, wearing scruffy jeans and t-shirts with tares galore. They were both always covered in bruises, no doubt due to a fight with some unexpected victim or themselves; they were more thugs than human beings, but they would always remain loyal to each other and of course Mark, never questioning his motives, but if you were to scratch deep enough you would notice that the brothers are not identical at all.

"Well it's been a long time coming, since we've tried to pound your arses" Murphy sneered.

"Yeah a very long time and I'm itching to get it on" said Dennis.

"Now hold on a moment, we have not got any beef with any of you" answered Sienna.

"Don't worry Sienna, the guys won't touch you" smiled Mark.

Tina pushed Mark to the side and stepped between the twins.

"No, because that will be my honour to wipe that smile of your face" Tina screeched.

While the others were arguing their points to fight and not to fight, Steven noticed something behind him on the wall, a strange curious fixture. It was rectangle, but with a semi-circle like a keyhole. He slowly crept towards it and wondered what was inside it; when he was knocked sideways by Paul falling backwards, having just taking a punch from Murphy, which was meant for Joe. The power had knocked Paul flying into the wall where his back had collided into the fixture.

"Warning expulsion button has been hit, please be aware all humans must leave the vicinity within five seconds. All demons, creatures of the underworld shall be propelled back. Warning, warning" spoke a woman.

"What the hell was that?" Spoke Mark.

The eight of them looked at each other in much confusion and it was Joe who made the first move to grab the book Gemma had hidden. Meanwhile Mark and his gang were running back towards the stairs, smack, instantly they were rebounded back to the floor. Something invisible was blocking their exit and then it came, a high pitch tone, which made most of them cover their ears, Sienna and Joe were both holding on tight to the books, but she could not hold her grip any longer, letting the book in her hands fall as she covered her ears. All the teenagers had tears streaming in all their eyes due to the high ptched tone.

Out of the fixture a blinding white light shot out on to the ceiling, which it engulfed within seconds and then dropped towards the teenagers below. Covering the entire room and no sooner as it had come out, the white light was pulled back into the fixture, leaving the library with just its furniture and the hidden secrets of Triberga left open on the floor with the message reading.

"THE PROPHECY HAS BEEN FULFILLED"


End file.
